


Papa and Juju's Guide

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Communication, Family Feels, Ficlet, Loving Marriage, Multi, OTP Feels, Parenthood, Series, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Shunsui and Juushiro have an important discussion with their children.





	Papa and Juju's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Renji knows something is off -- not wrong but off when Juusshiro and Shunsui summon him to the living room. Toshiro is already in bed, his gurgling and jumbled words leaking through the baby monitor set up in the living room. Izuru and Momo sit with as much distance between them as the couch will allow, heads bowed and cheeks bright red. He hesitates, glancing toward his foster parents for reassurance.

“Nobody has done anything wrong,” Juushiro promises, turning the monitor volume low. “Shunsui brought up something important, something that we believe ought to be discussed. Everyone is welcome to ask questions without judgment or fear of humiliation. Our goal is to educate you and make you feel safer and in control.”

Shunsui hauls over two chairs with a little dignity, huffing dramatically as he sets them down. “I've been going to a support group for fellow foster parents. I met a young man who works as a guardian ad litem and offered to see whether he could assist with getting someone on our case.”

Renji settles between his brother and sister, confused by the fancy word and still uncertain. “Is that what we’re talking about?”

Shunsui looks embarrassed now, looking to his partner for assistance. His voice is even and he makes sure to repeat his previous statement before dropping the bombshell. 

“No, we are going to be discussing sex. We recognize how uncomfortable this topic can be and don't want there to be any surprises. You are welcome to ask any questions whether it be verbally or written down anonymously and answered in private.”

Izuru and Momo refuse to meet his eye, and he understands the reason for their flushed faces. He's no better, fumbling for his ponytail in the hopes of letting his hair down can offer him some protection. He knows ‘fucking’ has a deeper meaning thanks to Kenpachi's inability to clean up his foul-mouth and Isane hurrying to explain. Sometimes, he approached older foster siblings with questions but those usually ended in a teasing or mutual embarrassment with no desire to further the conversation. 

Izuru can't even be asked for he stutters and fumbles to come up with a coherent answer. Going to anyone else for answers would be less embarrassing. Can he ask Momo to leave the room? Would everyone please leave because he would much rather wallow in embarrassment and not know anything more.

Juushiro and Shunsui don't offer the option. He gathers up his long white hair and begins twisting it into a braid as he speaks.

“I want to begin with consent,” he says. “Consent is a mutual agreement between partners to engage in an activity. A person can experience a reaction to the stimulation but that does not equal consent. Consent is….something more. Shunsui, perhaps you can help explain?” 

“A body can say ‘yes’ but it means nothing when the brain and emotions are objecting, which means communication is essential. Never expect someone to just know what you want or what feels nice. Verbalize it when something hurts, is uncomfortable, or pleasurable. Never do something because your partner wants you to either.”

Izuru raises a shaking hand, looking anywhere else but his parents or brother and sister. “I hear — how men do it hurts? Is that true?” 

Renji sits upright and almost slaps his siblings in the face with his hair. “How come it can hurt?” 

Shunsui hushes the rising worry with a shake of his head. “Again, communication is important but so is knowing how anal penetration works differently when compared to vaginal penetration. Lubrication is absolutely necessary to prevent tearing because you don't have any natural lubrication as you would with a vagina. A heterosexual man can enjoy anal sex or anal stimulation, and a queer man is not required to enjoy it. Sex is not limited to penetration. Non-penetrative sex eliminates the risk of pregnancy, but when you’re ready to engage in sex, and this goes for all of you. You’re welcome to have access to condoms without question or another form of birth control should you be more comfortable with it.” 

Momo raises her knees to her chest, mumbling and nudging Renji’s side. Finally, he groans and rushes through the question before she can add anything else or take her question back. 

“Momo wants to know what other rules we have.” Renji leans away from her swats. “She also wants to know how a person can tell whether they’re ready or not.” 

“I probably can’t give a completely satisfactory answer…,” Juushiro warns, glancing toward his partner with pink cheeks. “Everyone will have a different response, I suppose. Our rules for Nanao weren’t extreme. Nanao expressed an interest in sex and we required she learn the various birth control options available outside condoms. She was then allowed to make an educated decision. Our main rule was her door being open when she had a new partner over. Once we were comfortable with and trusted with, we became comfortable bending the rules and allowing her to leave the door closed for extended periods. Eventually, she began casually dropping a word into conversations or text. It let us know she wanted or needed privacy and when she was ready? We would see her again.” 

Shunsui pokes his partner's cheek, snickering as he turns a deeper pink but sobers up when he faces them again. “I never wanted to limit her on certain things but made certain she recognized how it was different. Pornography isn't a realistic representation. Communication and consent have taken place but off-camera, and for the actors, it is work. Can it be enjoyable? Yes but you are missing emotional and mental connections. I don't want you to have insecurities because actors were chosen for specific reasons.” 

“I've never seen a man or woman in pornography who resembles me.” Juuhsiro quickly raises his hands to his face. “I haven’t gone searching for someone or even searching for any purpose. I mean, you are going to probably see people who were chosen for specific reasons: larger breasts, penises, or particularly full mouths. I suppose we should clarify. We have no ill feelings toward anyone working in pornography because it is employment. Sometimes, people seem to forget but these actors are still people. I imagine someone wouldn’t be rude to another person on the street or demand something because ‘you did it on screen’ or ‘you did it for someone else’. People should give the same respect to them.” 

Shunsui presses a kiss to his head, mumbling quietly to make him turn a deeper red. “Juushiro also has a problem with the terminology. A vagina is internal. Women do not urinate from it and the external part seen is known as the vulva. You all seem prepared to sprint from the room as soon as you can. I suppose that's enough for tonight, huh?” 

“Can we go now?” 

No sooner does he nod than the children are sprinting toward their rooms, oblivious to Shunsui tugging his partner onto his lap and nuzzling his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this my original plan? 
> 
> No, but it refused to give up.
> 
> Have things improved? 
> 
> Somewhat.


End file.
